This invention relates to a forming process for making shaped articles from nonwoven, needlepunched fabrics and to articles produced thereby.
More particularly this invention relates to a process for shaping nonwoven, needlepunched fabrics to a substantially three dimensional, convex-concave shape having sufficient rigidly as to permanently retain that shape.
In a specific embodiment, this invention relates to fabric liners and coverings for shaped objects and structures such as vehicle compartment head and side liners, chair coverings and the like.